


Her Number One

by Agheron



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Cock Worship, Docking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Happy Ending, Hugo in bed is serious business, Impregnation, Large Cock, Male on Futa, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Submissive futa, Tall man - Freeform, muscular man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Hugo is Poison's most acclaimed and best fighter. Also her most loyal friend.So what happens when she finds out what her friend's "friend" is like?
Relationships: Poison (Street Fighter)/Hugo (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 15





	Her Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot thing i started playing with in my head some time ago.
> 
> Poison is a futa with pussy in this work, and Hugo is... well, huge. Some cock worship, docking and straight up good ol' pussy ramming. Enjoy!

The ring, its nearby zone... heck even the whole building seemed to shake when Zangief's enormous bulk fell down topped by the even bigger frame of Hugo Andore and the public went berserk, applauding and cheering at the fight's spectacular end while the two giant wrestlers stood up bruised and tired but otherwise looking quite satisfied.  
  
_That was an amazing match comrade! -the Red Cyclone said with a hearty laugh- You have bested me fair and square!  
  
He offered his hand, which Andore took with a wide grin loudly patting the russian's shoulder.  
  
_I had much fun too Zangief! You are a great wrestler!  
  
Both men laughed and waved at the ecstatic audience while a pink haired woman counted the money she got from those foolish enough to bet against her fighter; Poison giggled in the specially reserved box watching him boast and roar in the ring while his opponent clapped respectfully. Her eyes then wandered over the people taking note of the increased number of fans carrying Hugo's merchandise: t-shirts, bandanas, drinking caps even the "Hugolls", toys which reproduced his most iconic phrases and battle cries... he was a gold mine!  
  
The former Mad Gear's lips turned into a warmer smile when he went to greet his supporters, men and women from different parts of the world who cheered for him on every fight, pushing the man to give his all; already a giant, their unwavering loyalty turned him into a colossus on the ring, never backing down from a challenge just to make them feel proud. Then she spotted a group of provocatively dressed girls who called him to take a photo and she snorted at how tiny the looked around him, at least until a couple clung to his shoulders and planted sound kisses on his cheeks, earning a goofy smile from Hugo as his face went red; Poison's mouth turned into a tight line, wondering if this wasn't a sign of potential danger for her partnership with the wrestler.  
  
_Gold diggers are found everywhere after all. -she mumbled.  
  
Her sight lingered on the huge guy now leaving the stage for the showers, and the alarms set off when she saw a couple stealthily dart into the other side's exit, knowing well the roads joined at some point and it would give them access to Hugo... and the showers where he'd be.  
  
_Oh no. -she whispered packing the money in her bag- Not on my watch bitches.  
  
She hurried on her way to the changing rooms, her high heels clacking on the floor loud and determined as she approached the place and just in time: as soon as she turned around the corner she saw the duo about to open the door to where he'd be; her voice called them in a mix of authority and anger that made both flinch away from the entrance.  
  
_Hey you two! -she snarled- This area is off limits for the public!  
  
_And what are you doing here then? -one asked- You don't look like a wrestler either!  
  
_I'm his manager sweetheart. -Poison replied with a smug tone- I can be here all i want... unlike you.  
  
_His manager, yeah right. -the second intruder scoffed- Don't you mean his groupie?  
  
The pink haired futa eyed her with a deadly glare, cracking her knuckles menacingly as the other two gulped and backed a few steps.  
  
_Care to repeat that dear? -she growled in an icy tone- Wanna see what this 'groupie' can do to that pretty face of yours?

The others understood immediately she wasn't to be antagonized and gave the door a last glance before retreating muttering under her stern gaze, Poison sighing once alone and deciding she had to take action in this matter; she couldn't be there always to make sure he didn't get in trouble, but also knew that while Hugo was a terrifying, awe inspiring fighter he wasn't so sharp in other subjects. The manager opened the door, intent on giving him a chat about being too friendly with his fans and avoiding unnecessary "distractions"... at least that was the plan until her eyes settled on him.  
  
Andore stood on the room with nothing on his body, quickly using his hands to cover his crotch but the damage was already done: it was but a couple seconds, but Poison's eyes didn't miss the fact he carried the longest, thickest, veiny-est and yummiest cock she'd ever had the luck to see; her brain almost short circuited from the impression but the female was able to compose while he hesitated in place, apparently fearful.  
  
_Oh, i see you... you are here already. -she said prying her eyes off his covered zone and looking him in the eye blushing- Good. Good.  
  
_Ja i'm here friend. I'm sorry if i startled you, you never visit me in the locker rooms.  
  
_No i don't... but it's no problem! -she said shrugging, although her voice shook a little- Just wanted to... congratulate you for the match, you were amazing.  
  
_Ah thanks friend. -he answered moved- I always appreciate your support more than anyone's... except my mom. You and mom are very important, equally important to me.  
  
His words actually made Poison feel warm, being aware of the love he professed to his mother and using the pause to organize her ideas: she had to leave without making it awkward, but her mind couldn't let go of it... she wanted to see it again!  
  
_Thanks big guy. -she whispered- And your fans are thankful too. I can hear them shout in my head: who is number one?!  
  
His answer was immediate, rising and flexing both arms and exposing his body.  
  
_Hugo is number one! -he realized what he did and covered again- Sorry!  
  
_Don't be ashamed buddy, we are friends. -she said eyes stuck to his crotch- See you... see you back at the hotel, i have to take care of some... business.  
  
He nodded red as a tomato and she walked out, closing the door and resting against it, taking deep breaths to calm herself as her mind flashed the images over and over again, her imagination doing the rest; Poison shut her eyes swallowing, trying to fight the need back but it was too late for her. Her mouth watered, her dick pulsed in her shorts, her vagina quivered wet and ready while her ass wrote its testament and prepared for destruction... she was done, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on anything until she had a taste of that behemoth he carried around.  
  
But, she thought, it could be for the best if it meant Hugo would see her as more than a friend and avoid those gold seeking women, ensuring their partnership lasted in time... even making it stronger! Grinning wide and impishly Poison left the place... there were things she needed to attend to.  
  
_Lots of lube and the biggest condoms you have! Quickly!  
  
The pharmacy clerk looked at her for a moment before turning to search, placing a few bottles of sex lubricant and boxes of rubbers she opened and studied with critical eye.  
  
_Don't you have anything bigger? -she asked dismayed, and he frowned.  
  
_What the hell are you gonna do? Nah i don't wanna know.  
  
She huffed, paid and left purchase in bag getting in her car to drive towards an isolated spot and open a rubber, stretching it and calculating how big he could get once she... the woman sighed, seeing it would still not be enough! She felt worry bubble up inside her, wondering if she could take him raw and shaking her head; that would be a challenge she could only face after practice, so what could she do until then?  
  
_Lots of lube and the biggest condoms you have! Quickly!  
  
The clerk eyed her, then his surroundings as if checking he was in the right working place.

_Lady this is a veterinary. We don't sell... condoms.  
  
_Then give me the biggest condomlike thing you have! -she demanded.  
  
_I don't think i can...  
  
She smashed a stack of bills on the counter and the man blinked then took it silently and left, coming back minutes later with what seemed a long, thick rubber glove without fingers equipped with a sturdy leather ring he showed with a hesitant look.  
  
_This is used to collect horse semen... it's quite flexible. Will it work?  
  
_It's perfect i take it! -she said smiling- See ya hun!  
  
_Wait Miss! You forget the lube! -he reminded her and she frowned.  
  
_You actually sell it? -the woman asked and he shrugged.  
  
_Horses need help too at times.  
  
A good while later she was in her suite at the hotel, nervously picking the phone up and calling her wrestler on the neighbouring room waiting anxiously until he answered.  
  
_Hello?  
  
_Hugo big boy, are you available now? -she asked playfully- I need to see you if it's no problem...  
  
_No problem at all friend! -he replied with joy- More business for us?  
  
_Not exactly. You'll understand when you're here handsome.  
  
She hung up, not missing his surprised noise at the compliment and smirking mischievously while her heart drummed in her chest when she focused her ears and heard his heavy steps on the hall, then the door opening and his strong voice on the entrance as he searched for her.  
  
_Bedroom big guy. -she called- Come in.  
  
Andore strolled towards the room and entered then froze at the sight of Poison sitting on the bed wearing a flimsy biking set which did nothing to hide her pulsing bulge or erect nipples, a sly smile on her lips when she stood and walked as if floating towards the huge and nervous man; her hand brushed his forearm and she pressed against him, delighted when he gulped and tried to talk in vain struggling to process her sudden change in disposition.  
  
_Do you like it? -she asked innocently- I got it just for you... do i look pretty?  
  
_You... you are very pretty friend Poison. -he stuttered- The prettiest.  
  
_Just call me Poison tonight big guy. -she cooed and softly rubbed her bulge on his thick fingers- I want to reward you for being such a good boy for me... winning so many fights.  
  
_Oh you don't have to f... Poison. -he said blushing- I am happy you...

He couldn't go on, entranced by the sight of her luscious body swaying seductively, her sweet red lips smiling playful and tempting as her hand approached his crotch to brush him softly, feeling his pulsing heat through the fabric and giving him an exquisite little gasp; Andore's heart beat faster when she rested om him, finally daring to caress her ivory skin, warm silk on his rough fingers that made the woman tremble slightly and look at him sparkling with desire.  
  
_Hugo baby, do you want this? -she purred- Do you want me?  
  
He gulped and nodded slowly, unable to speak at her sensual display and Poison chuckled, turning around and sliding to the bed on which she crawled, moving her butt from side to side hypnotically before beckoning the giant with a finger.  
  
_Then lose those clothes and get on the bed... i want to play with you tonight.  
  
Not taking his eyes off her he started to undress, revealing his bulging muscles ripped and hard as stone as he took everything off and stood there: Poison's breath hitched when his half hard cock hung out veiny and powerful, humbling her own erection poking inside her bikini as he got on the bed and it creaked under his weight. The pink haired manager smoothly guided him to lay on his back and knelt between his legs, marvelling at the sight of his unmatched dong: it was so thick she needed both hands to grasp it yet barely managed to, salivating at his glans leaking big drop of pre she slurped eagerly, moaning without restraint as his taste filled her mouth, struggling to get just th head in as she stroked him feeling the pulse of his veins on her fingers.  
  
Whimpering in awe she got rid of her scarce clothing and rubbed on his length, watching in amazement how it grew even bigger and harder until its spanned from her between her tits to past her damn forehead, panting as she used herself as a frotting toy pressing her breasts on his sides and sliding up and down using her tongue to lick him; Andore growled and gripped the sheets as his boss pleased him with all her skill, stopping her movement to lap on his sensitive tip before standing up on the mattress and showing him her erection that, despite its average size, looked microscopic against his mammoth cock as she rubbed on it smiling lustfully.  
  
_Just look how big you are Hugo! -she panted- My dick is tiny compared to yours... i am nothing against this beast!  
  
He stared entranced as Poison moved her hips, frotting her package on his girth whimpering and using her hands to further stimulate him, her pussy juices leaking down her thighs abundantly as she humped his enormous member, feeling him throb and shake hard against her palms and dick; she used her fingers to tease his glans mercilessly and Hugo threw his head backwards, bucking his hips slightly yet made her jolt in anxiety, imagining that thing moving inside her. His boss frotted harder against his monumental erection sliding her hardness on his cockhead, awed at seeing his slit was big enough for her to tease it with her tip... it even seemed fuckable.  
  
Tremblig in excitement she stood on his wide thighs and pressed her glans on the hole of his penis, the gigantic male watching enraptured how she struggled a bit on his resistance before her boner suddenly slid inside his, coercing a thick spurt of pre lubing the invading erection and letting Poison sink further; she laughed in joy at the first docking of her life, hearing how he groaned and pushed against her as she squatted, eyes half lidded and tongue out in lust.  
  
_Yes, can you feel that Hugo? -she panted- Your cock is so big i can put mine in! You have the biggest and hardest in the world! Holy fuck!  
  
Mind clouding with desire she held on his cock to thrust up and down on him, sliding her dick in his hot urethra with a slick noise as his slimy precum bubbled up escaping despite the tight plugging she made; soon he was moaning deep and loud just like his manager who felt his pulses vibrate through her cock and setting her whole body on fire.

Poison couldn't help squeezing him from time to time just to get him to tighten around her hardness, watching him grab onto the headboard so hard it started to crack with his mighty grip when she upped the pace and fucked his member faster, mouth open while eyes rolling up as she felt his throbbing envelop her more intensely and realizing he was going to cum; she kept pumping in until he suddenly shouted and Poison's erection was almost crushed when he clenched so strongly it forced her own orgasm, the pink haired fighter's load vanishing amidst his incredibly thick semen as it pushed against the lodged member so hard it made her exit him when spurt after spurt of the most creamy cum shot out, far enough to reach her chest and face as she struggled to remain on standing and take all he had to give.  
  
After the last bit of it fell, a final goop of white delicacy that smeared her own member as if baptizing it, Poison fell on her knees in front of him hugging the now softening member and kissing it with devotion, tongue tracing his veins as she rubbed and touched everywhere in a desperate attempt of getting more... more! She needed it, wanted it! It HAD to go in her or she'd go insane!  
  
_Hugo dear get hard for me please. -she begged, smooching his glans- I know you can do it baby it can't end so soon please!  
  
She didn't care about keeping her tough persona anymore, of being on top and in charge: that was when she took others to bed, casual fucks she loved to dominate but this? This was something else, this was her hidden desire to submit to a stronger partner overwhelming her mind as she clung to his huge prick with puppy eyes and needy whimpers, eager to get this monster of a man to devastate her, obliterate her slim body with the might of his own; she was willing to do anything, say anything if it got that wish fulfilled and felt sparks of panic when his reaction was a short groan and a hesitant, almost apologizing look.  
  
_I'm sorry Poison. -he said- I don't think i can... again...  
  
_No no you can! -she whispered still frotting on him- I know you can big guy, you never give up on a challenge!  
  
_I... never give up... -he repeated, expression focused as his dong beat weakly.  
  
_Yes! -the futa encouraged him- Who is number one?  
  
_Hugo... is number one.  
  
She felt it pulse again, warm and thick in her arms, sighing in joy when he closed his eyes growling just as before entering the ring with her always at his side; now however she knelt in front, her again erect prick resting against his huge balls rubbing submissively as she licked his huge member, tasting him like he was the greatest delicacy in the world.  
  
_Yes, you are number one! On the ring, on the streets Hugo... and now i want you to be my number one in bed, with this gigantic cock inside me! Grow big and hard my lovely! Grow for Poison!  
  
_Hugo... is number one!  
  
With a mighty throb the almost flaccid penis started to swell, the female gasping in gratefulness and devotion, almost crying in joy when it rose again in all its glory thick and powerful, dwarfing her penis to the point it felt just like a big clit in comparison; Poison put her mouth around the wide glans and suckled him while running her hands all over his length, then crouched and worshipped him from base to tip, leaving caresses and kisses on its whole extension before hurrying to search on the bag she left besides the bed and taking a couple bottles of lube and the giant cum collector, uncorking the bottles and pouring their contents on his huge erection and watching it run down with feverish eyes before enveloping it in her arms and sliding up and down on him with lust veiled eyes, delighted at his deep growls and strong pulsing.  
  
Once completely lubed she took the big glove like item and carefully lowered it on him, making little happy noises as it slid down his dick with some difficulty even despite the lubricant until it stopped a few fingers shy of his base.  
  
_Dear god it barely fits! -she whispered in awe- Hugo you... you have the cock of a stallion! 

Fueled by desire she threw on the now sheathed member peppering it with loud, wet smooches while massaging his melon sized testicles, leaking just from thinking of all the cum they had in store for her then going back to her purchased goods and taking another set of lube bottles and hurrying to empty them on the improvised rubber until it was utterly covered and slick; grinning with glee she finally stood above him, barely tall enough to have her pussy above his dong and gripped on his girth, squatting and pressing her lower lips on him insistently, aching to have him insode once and for all.  
  
"Come on Poison you can do this" she thought licking her lips "You've faced tough challenges before, you'll be able to..."  
  
Her focus swayed however when she felt movement and saw Andore was taking the matter, or rather her in his own hands and silently submitted to his grasp when he used a hand to grab her by the waist while the other went to her nape, his big thumb pushing against her lips which she promptly parted to suck on it, sized enough to fill her mouth; he then proceeded to drive her down slow and relentlessly, the female whimpering and moaning when in spite of her pussy being drenched like never before and twitching open to receive him, still showed resistance at his tremendous bulk when her walls spread painful but pleasantly, making her arch in his hands as she was steadily impaled by him. Hugo groaned low while his lover's eyes closed, panting nonstop the deeper he went and sure he was going to split her in half at some point despite all the preparations; he then reached the deepest she'd ever been taken and kept going, pushing her tiny womb up with his thickness while Poison squirmed, realizing it was just half way in and knowing she had to stop him until she got used to it.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Body tensing as he pushed her down on his cock the manager felt pain and pleasure unmatched by any prior experiences, his horse dong carving its way in without pause or hesitation advancing, conquering her pussy with little effort: Poison was so tight on him she could feel every vein throb through the very condom, sending chills from her sex to the rest of her naked, sweaty and feverish self. The giant didn't stop despite her whining, resolute to give her what she'd asked for since the beginning, all doubts erased from his one track mind now he knew what she sought and determined to make her happy; he hissed through his teeth as her slim frame slid down his member while she grabbed on his forearms making gurgling noises, a big bulge on her belly marking the path he created in her bowels.  
  
With a hearty sigh Hugo pushed her down the last bit, allowing himself a chuckled when her butt rested on his balls, finally taking him to the root and feeling so full she could barely breath, let alone think on anyhing that wasn't the feeling of having a flesh battery ram lodged inside her body; however, as she forgot in her haze, this was just the start of things as he pulled her up scraping her insides with his prodigious length, unwavering in his intention despite the tears falling down her cheeks: Andore's game was on.  
  
_Hugo... is number one! -he roared and brought her down hard.  
  
Poison's head shot back mouth open as wide as it could be and eyes rolling up, gargling noises escaping her throat when he skewered her and the explosion of pain and pleasure caused the pink haired futa to cum with that single thrust, her pathetic seed staining his olympian abs as the titanic wrestler began pumping her on his enormity like a mere fleshlight; the second penetration got a strangled scream out of her and by the third she fell flaccid, a twisted smile on her face as she was relentlessly used by the giant, his humongous prick shattering her mind further with each slam on his crotch.

Her legs moved up and down with every impact, tongue lolling when he brought her closer and kissed her rough and needy, giving her a merciful pause to try and get her brain going again until she managed to think of more than "cock" and "Hugo" and hugged him clumsily, feeling his long thick tongue dominating hers easily as he fell down forwards; for a moment she feared being crushed under his body but the man rested his weight on his arms and knees, caging the helpless woman as he pulled back mustering his strength while Poison breathed deep, preparing for the imminent loss of her sanity, and rammed forward into the futa making her scream and arch, legs spread wide to take him in. Hugo pounded her with long thrusts, taking as much cock out before smashing it back in, his heavy balls smacking so hard on her butt she felt it reverberate on her whole body feebly trying to lock her feet around his waist despite lacking the length of limbs, such was her need of hogging him for herself.  
  
He kept destroying her pussy with relentless and powerful swings of his hips, driving the poor woman mad as pain receded gradually and only the savage pleasure of being mounted by this animal remained, feeling the stallion worth member move in and out sparking her lust and greed: she wanted him only for herself, her body tempting him into her utter obliteration anywhere, anytime; Poison would never cease to enjoy his huge dong pulsing in her bowels, rearranging them as it carved its way in with its might and thickness. She heard him growl low and eager, felt his pumps shorter and faster and her most primal side realized he was getting close, nearing the moment of fulfilling his most basic task as a male as his testicles made loud plapping sounds smashing on her ass, throbbing uncontrollably inside her as his pace quickened to the point of madness and suddenly Hugo let out a powerful shout, a war cry as he slammed his crotch against Poison desperate and stiffened on top of her when his load blasted inside the rubber enveloping his length; the female gagged, a wild smile on her face appearing as she felt the "condom" swell within her and the clear pulsing of his balls as his seed filled the implement with thick spurts marked by a short thrust until Andore calmed down... momentarily.  
  
Rising above her the wrestler pulled out with some effort since his partner was unwilling to let go of him, clenching her pussy on his member briefly before he could take it out and discarded the rubber throwing it aside: it fell on the floor with a sloshing sound as the collected semen swirled inside and some spilled on the bedroom's rug; Poison's first thought was to go for it and down it in her gullet swallowing up to the last drop, but the idea died when she looked at him and her eyes bulged in incredulity and need. Hugo was still hard, throbbing and glistening from her juices while also leaking some cum from the tip she hurried to crawl and lap of thr sheets then suck off his dong, whimpering joyfully at the unleashed beast before her.  
  
But this was bad. She couldn't do it raw, she wasn't ready not to mention if he came like he did before, she could easily end up pregnant and she didn't want...  
  
She didn't want...  
  
_Hugo. -she whispered lovingly, falling on all fours presenting her butt to him.  
  
He eyed her from his towering position, huffing like a horse after a long race but she knew he was far from tired: he lived to fight, it was his element and nothing could stop him once he set his mind and heart on a goal.  
  
_Hugo... -she repeated- Breed me, please.

He knelt behind rubbing his engorged tip against her leaking vulva grabbing her by the hips and pushing in, slowly penetrating with less work yet facing a little resistance from her tightness, growling when she lowered her face on the mattress in submission spurring his thrusting, burying up to the half watching her moan and squirm.  
  
_More! -she begged- Pl-please dear give it all to me!  
  
Hugo's mouth turned into a snarling grimace and he smashed on the female, making her cry when his balls hit hers full force and her third climax was forced out of her spurting weakly on the sheets as Andore abandoned all precautions and started ramming her from behind, driving his length in to the hilt with each blow; Poison groaned and gurgled scratching the bedding as her womb tingled every time the gigantic male shoved his manhood inside crushing her mind into a fuzzy mess, stretching her beyond what she thought possible with his slams.  
  
Without warning he fell backwards, dragging the surprised woman along and impaling her on his thick shaft prompting her to shake frantically on his lap, eyes rolling up as her tongue hung when the simulation from the impact sent her over the edge once more.  
  
"N-no way!" she thought when her penis throbbed "I can't be cumming again!"  
  
Yet the white evidence shooting on the sheets proved her wrong as Hugo held her by the sides and moved her up and down drilling her without mercy, Poison's flaccid penis and balls bouncing with every smack of his huge dong inside her. Hoarse moans escaped her throat when his manhood speared her insides blazing hot, sending jolts of pleasure all over her self: her toes curled and fists clenched while her feet, the only part of her body she had a glimpse of control on massaged his enormous balls, trying to coerce his cum out as he slammed her on his veiny shaft.  
  
The man under her growled deep, intent on shattering her now his self control slipped the nearer his orgasm felt, the urging need of plunging in his lover and cream her twitching womb overriding all priorities and making Hugo start to smash his hips up to meet her cunt making Poison tremble without control in his grasp; the once flashy manager was now a drooling mess, limp in his hands as he pummeled and pistoned her at the same time, shattered beyond help: no one could compare, no one could please her anymore the way he did taking and dominating her without foreplay or pretension, just pure primal might filling her to the brim with pulsing, scorching meat. Andore was close, almost going crazy between her lewd noises and the maddening tightness of her walls clutching his member desperately, yearning to keep him inside as long as possible while he throbbed at his limit and then it happened: he roared in victory, slamming the helpless futa on his colossal mammoth cock... and Poison's mind broke when an explosion of warmth and pleasure made her arch backwards, jets of cum shooting once more from her as his thick seed pumped inside her quivering pussy, the woman twitching lightly as her abdomen started to expand even further, the bulge on her midzone growing with his cum.

She finally fell like a puppet without strings, giggling with her eyes unfocused while he pulled her up and his mighty hardness slid out of her along a soupy stream of his seed, staining the bedding as he carefully placed her on the mattress and laid at her side, breathing deep as the heat turned into warmth when she cuddled on his thick arm humming contentedly as her body mercifully decided it was enough for one night. Smiling at the mess Poison felt him hug her closer in that protecting manner he ha with her, but now there was a touch of gentleness, of intimacy; her heart, normally kind of distant on those matters fluttered like a butterfly at the giant's soft touch.  
  
_Hugo. -she managed to say after a while- You are amazing.  
  
_I am number one because of you. -he replied shyly- I am amazing, because of you too. You make me soar Poison.  
  
His heartfelt confession left her mute, only able to snuggle closer and whisper "I love you"; his answer was a soft surprised grunt and big fingers gently caressing her back as the fell asleep. Nothing, not even the manager next morning respectful but firmly telling them that due the noise complains and "doubtful items" found in her room the hotel would not allow them to stay again could soil the fact it was the wildest yet also most wholesome and fulfilling experience of her life; at the same time it was undeniable their bond was now stronger once they went back into business and everything grew: the fandom, the winnings, their wrestling organization...  
  
And, in what became the happiest day in their lives, Poison's belly would also begin to grow: she couldn't help tears welling up in her eyes when the giant picked her up in his huge hands and lifted her, spinning and laughing loud and joyfully as he delicately embraced her; the woman felt something fill inside her when she gave him the news, an emptiness neither money nor the power she briefly had as a Mad Gear could sate. It was warm, peaceful and brimmed with love and care.  
  
A couple months later he was at their base guiding new recruits in their training when she returned from a shopping trip and called him, the man smiling as always at seeing her now more noticeable pregnant belly.  
  
_I have a gift for you big guy. -she said handing him a bag- I think you'll like it.  
  
With childish curiosity he opened it, his mouth turning into a beaming smile at the sight of a Hugo sized "#1 Wrestler Dad" t-shirt; the titanic male sobbed softly in joy.  
  
_I just had to get you one dear. -she said- I know you'll live up to the title.  
  
_Mein herz. -he whispered leaning for a kiss- I love it.  
  
_Well, you are the number one after all. -she said shrugging.  
  
_Your number one, my beloved. -he answered and she blushed.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get this off my mind, since i always found funny this lady was constantly seen in Hugo's company... it sparked my imagination.
> 
> All feedback is welcome, and sorry if it's too long a read... heh


End file.
